1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device having a learning function and capable of searching and memorizing wireless frequency bands, and more particularly, to an antenna device capable of automatically searching and adjusting the wireless TV band.
2. Description of Related Art
The television has become an almost indispensable device for information and entertainment throughout the world. Cable TV, that is, direct feed of stations to our homes instead of using an antenna system has become increasingly popular because of the many stations available via the former. However, in some remote districts, cable TV may not be available because of the high cost involved for the small quantity of homes, and thus the wireless TV is still important.
As known, the wireless TV has to be installed with an antenna for receiving the wireless video signal. Conventionally, an outdoor antenna has to be established at a position without being obscured, so as to enable the TV set to receive and display clear images. However, the establishment and adjustment of such an outdoor antenna are difficult. Therefore, a compact antenna, such as a ring-shape or telescopic antenna, has been developed for indoor use. Although this ring-shape or telescopic antenna is easy to use, the user may need to manually adjust the receiving angle and direction of the antenna. If a TV program of a different frequency band is desired, the adjustment of antenna must be repeated. Therefore, the use of ring-shape or telescopic antenna is still not satisfactory. Accordingly, there is a desire to have an improved antenna device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an antenna device having a learning function and capable of searching and memorizing wireless frequency bands for automatically searching and adjusting the wireless TV band.
To achieve the object, the antenna device of the present invention comprises: a shell; a rotation set arranged in the shell; an antenna set formed on top of the shell and pivotally connected to the rotation set for adjusting its receiving angle by rotating the rotation set; a master controller; a motor connected to the rotation set and connected to an output terminal of the master controller via a driving circuit for being controlled by the master controller to drive the rotation set to rotate; a positioning detector connected between the rotation set and the master controller for detecting a current position of the antenna set, and inputting the detected signal to the master controller; a wireless receiving device connected to an input terminal of the master controller for receiving corresponding signals from a remote control and inputting the received signal to the master controller; a memory connected to the master controller for recording data related to a plurality of bands, wherein the master controller controls the rotation set to adjust the receiving angle of the antenna set by controlling the motor to rotate, and detects the position of the antenna set by the positioning detector for being inputted to the master controller, thereby searching and recording wireless bands.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.